


Of fear and kisses

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Sweet, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is for a challenge on dr, Sonia helps mikan get over a small worry





	Of fear and kisses

Mikan paces nervously in her dorm room, currently occupied by two. It was the first day back at hopes peak academy and a lot had changed over the holidays 

Typically she had gone away this holiday but untypically she hadn't gone to a hospital in need or anything like that, she had gone to another country. In truth she had gone on a private jet to the comfortable country of novoselic at the request of her now princess girlfriend, Sonia nevermind 

A lot had changed during the trip other then just mikans relationship status, her entire view on herself changed. During her trip she had to face and talk about how she felt about the other girl

She had discovered things she didn't realise were developing in herself and by the end of the trip soft kisses, hand holding and I love you's had become the normal for the two girls but now they were back

Mikan was scared, in fact terrified as she thought about all the horrible things hiyoko would no doubt say and do to her if she found out. Sonia sat on the bed watching her poor girlfriend pacing as she stressed over things Sonia didn't want to comprehend 

She wasn't ashamed of her sexuality and had come out at the beginning of the year with her closest friend, gundhams support. Now Sonia realises mikan was facing the same thing she had except she didn't have a gundham of her own, no she realised mikan only had her

Standing up with a now clear mind Sonia gently took mikans hands stopping her pacing. Understandingly she met mikans eyes "it's going to be okay" she whispers softly. That's all it takes for mikans small composure to break and the tears stream down her face as Sonia leads her back to the bed, holding her against her chest as she soothingly strokes her back 

It might of been hours before the tears finally stopped and all could be heard was her soft sniffles. Sonia didn't speak as mikan slowly sat up to look at her

"I'm sorry" she whispers and Sonia smiles softly as she gently brushes back her hair "there's no need to apologise mikan, if your not ready to tell everyone then we can wait" "but..." She lightly shooshes her girlfriend. "I'm not yet finished" she politely states "don't do this because you want me to be happy, because your afraid I'll have to lie to everyone or because your afraid of what they'll say" she pauses a moment watching as mikan took in what she said

Before she could continue however mikan tightly gripped her hands with her own shaky ones. "I want to do this..." She says and Sonia waits allowing her all the time she will need to speak and think "not because of any of that but because I want to be with you, always not just when we're alone" 

Smiling Sonia leaned in pressing a soft kiss to mikans lips and mikan relaxes back into Sonia's grip. The two lay together all night talking as Sonia plays with mikans hair and the next morning the two walk into their class hands held, big smiles on their faces despite the apparent tiredness of the two and mikans shy outlook 

As Sonia sits she pulls mikan onto her lap and the two giggle as they share a small sweet kiss


End file.
